


Assassin's Lady 16.5

by AMNigma



Series: Assassin's Lady Universe [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Plothole Fill, assassin's lady 16.5, kinda comedic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 23:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: How exactly did Plagg and Felix get acquainted?





	Assassin's Lady 16.5

Felix Agreste is a serious person. He knows what he is and what he’s no and he is definitely  _ not _ a cat person. So when he saw his cousin, the boring old Adrien Agreste, turn from a furry in a cat costume to his normal self, he was shocked. Hiding in the office of his uncle, he stopped himself from making a sound. 

“Now give me your miraculous, my son. I’ll give you abilities that far exceed your own.”

Knowing his cousin, he’d agree, but listening to it happen, he wanted to shout at the stupidity. He researched the heroes and heroines of Paris. Wasn’t Chat Noir supposed to be on the good side? 

“Adrien, don’t do this,” someone unfamiliar said. Felix did not dare take a peek from where he was hiding from. He’s not an idiot, and whoever was talking his cousin out of it clearly wasn’t one either. 

“For mom?” he heard his stupid, idiotic cousin ask. 

Felix wanted to scream.  _ What in the world does your mom have to do with any of this _ ?, was what he wanted to ask, but of course he wouldn’t do that. Again, not an idiot. Even if it seemingly does run in the family. 

“For your mother.” 

“No!” the unfamiliar voice said one last time before the voice seemingly faded. Felix’ heart thumped harder in his chest. He didn’t know what just happened to the other person, but whatever it was, it sounded scary. 

A moment later, he heard a clicking sound, like a closing of a lid before it his uncle spoke. “I’m proud of you, son.” 

Felix wanted to kick them both in the head.

“Now let’s get to the next phase of the matter,” another moment later, Felix heard a sort pinging sound then whirring then total silence.

Waiting for a few more minutes, he made sure that no one else was left in the room before looking around. He saw that no one else is in the room anymore. At least none that he can see. Standing up from where he was, Felix looked around the room for possible ways his uncle, the secretary and his idiot cousin must have gone away. He looked at Gabriel’s desk for this. 

Carefully looking for things on the desk, he saw a hexagonal box that called to him. Frowning, he picked it up then opened it. 

Light enveloped the box then a small creature appeared. “Adrie- wait. Who’re you?” 

Felix was flabbergasted, was he sleep deprived? He didn’t think so. Touching his forehead, he held onto the ring. 

“Kid, where’s Adrien? We have to get out of here. Where’s Hawk Moth?”

The annoying little thing kept asking question as Felix tried to make sense of the situation. Hearing a sudden slam he found a part of the floor open. A whirring sound came up again and Felix bolted off the room with the ring in hand. 

As he silently closed the door, he walked briskly towards the living room and looked around to make sure no one could see him. “Kid.” Well, see him except for his new imaginary friend. 

Suddenly, the entrance door opened and Felix saw a pretty, Asian woman in black and bronze. Whatever she was wearing looked like some sort of ninja suit. Felix forced himself to look stoic.He didn’t know who this woman was, but if she was one of her uncle’s partner’s this was  _ bad _ . 

The woman looked at her and Felix willed himself to speak, “Who are you?” 

A second passed and the expression of the woman did not change. “Are you Felix Agreste?”

~~

Plagg was happy to know that he was safe. That the cat miraculous was safe. Looking at his new supposed partner though, he wasn’t sure if he can trust another Agreste. 

“Can’t you wield me instead?” he looked at the Asian woman who moved him and the new blonde kid from the vicinity of the Agreste Manor to a new location. A safer location. “You already look good in black,” he gestured at the girl’s current outfit. “And I’ll give you powers!” 

“Don’t make it sound like I  _ want _ to be with you, toasted cat,” the blonde kid, who introduced himself as Felix Agreste, spouted. 

The girl smiled, “That’s not part of the plan, and besides,” she paused looking between the two of them. “You’ll be great partners.”

~~

“Great partners?” the small destruction god asked. “Are you blind?”

“I’d love to be blind if it means not seeing you,” the blond kid said.

Cassandra smiled at their interaction. She wasn’t lying when she said what she said. The interaction she’s been seeing between the kwami and the teenage child made him think of Jason and Damian when they became Wingman and Redwing. It was cute and whatever banter they had always made their victories sweeter in the end. 

“Shut up, kid, the adults are talking. You know when I was your age-”

“You know when I was your height- oh wait, I can’t have been that small, could I have?”

Cassandra stands by what she said, these two will be  _ perfect partners _ .

  
  



End file.
